


'I'm So In Love With You, You Can Always Make Me Smile, I Think You're Perfect.'

by nymeriahale



Series: Love Apparent [3]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's face conveys the truth he's not brave enough to voice - with a little help from Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I'm So In Love With You, You Can Always Make Me Smile, I Think You're Perfect.'

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was very nearly called 'David Mitchell has a face.' So. There's that.

“Lee!” Miranda called excitedly, barging into his dressing room. “You and David are- Oh.” She stopped suddenly, brought up short by the sight of David leaning casually against the wall, laughing at a story Lee was telling. The look on his face… “That’s it!” she cried, pointing at David, “It’s that face!”

David jumped, falling back into the wall, and shot Lee a slightly scared look. Lee just rolled his eyes, used to Miranda’s intensity.

“Hello Miranda, nice of you to knock,” Lee said pointedly. “You can come in now, if you like,” he invited.

“Right, yes, sorry,” Miranda shook herself, entering the room fully and shutting the door behind her. 

“Now, what was that about my face?” David asked, reassured by Lee’s relaxation.

“Well, I came here to say that you two are incredibly cute,” Miranda said. “And the reason you two are so cute, and I can’t believe no one’s figured you out yet, is that face right there,” she pointed at David. “No, not _that_ face,” she said exasperatedly as David’s expression became apprehensive. “The face you had on when I came in.”

“I hate to break it to you Miranda, but I haven’t actually changed faces since you came in,” David informed her. “I only _have_ one face, and I can promise you that this is the same one.”

“Face, expression, whatever,” Miranda waved an airy hand. “The point is, yours says all anyone needs to know about you two.”

“Yeah?” Lee asked. “What does it say?”

“Well, when we were on the show I thought it said ‘You’re so dumb, I love you so much’, but the face I barged in on definitely said…,” Miranda thought for a moment. “I think it said: ‘I’m so in love with you, you can always make me smile, I think you’re perfect.’” Miranda nodded, happy with the description she’d come up with. 

“ _Re_ ally?” Lee asked, turning to David. “Whoever knew your face was so informative, David.”

“I certainly didn’t,” David mock grumbled, watching Lee carefully. Neither of them had yet told the other that they loved them, and David didn’t quite know what to do with Miranda revealing his feelings to Lee so casually.

“Your face was saying the same,” Miranda told Lee with a shrug. “It was just a bit harder to read.” 

David relaxed at Miranda’s words. He knew that what she had said was true; Lee’s face might not have said it quite so clearly, but the same sentiment was definitely there. They were on equal ground.

“Anyway, that was all I had to say,” Miranda said, moving towards the door. “Just be careful of your faces if you’re attempting to stay private,” she warned. Miranda wasn’t stupid, she had seen the way David had tensed up when she had described what his face was saying. He had relaxed now, but the way the Lee could barely look away from David certainly suggested that something was up.

“We’re not, but thanks,” Lee answered her.

“I’ll see you two down the pub in a bit then, yeah?” Miranda asked, referencing their usual after-recording ritual before leaving the men to it.

“Are you in love with me, then?” Lee teased, sauntering into David’s personal space the instant Miranda had gone. Though neither of them had actually said the words before, Lee was confident he knew the answer. They had been together for nearly two years. At this point, certain things had just gone unsaid. 

“Apparently my face has already told you how I feel,” David sighed, unable to keep a smile off his face as he reached for Lee’s hands, twining their fingers together.

“Not as good as your mouth, though,” Lee replied, giving in to temptation and delivering a short kiss to said mouth.

David pulled back so they could see each other comfortably before raising his eyebrow. “Well, of course not. I believe you said last night, nothing’s as good as my mouth,” he reminded Lee.

“Hmm, true enough,” Lee conceded, pecking David lightly on the lips once more. “Come on David, or I’ll start believing you really don’t love me,” Lee put on an exaggerated pout as he pulled away.

“Fine,” David huffed, rolling his eyes. “Yes, Lee, I love you,” David told him. He tried to continue the exasperated act, but the fondness and affection he felt shone through.

“There, was that so hard?” Lee asked, grinning widely.

“No, I suppose not,” David replied, unable to keep himself from mirroring Lee’s grin. “Shouldn’t be too hard for you, anyway,” he continued pointedly.

“Me?” Lee leaned back slightly, dropping David’s hands to raise one to his own chest in surprise. “Who said anything about me feeling the same?”

“Miranda,” David pointed out.

“No no no, she said my expression was hard to read,” Lee clarified. “And I say she read it wrong. I like you, sure, but love…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “That might be a step too far.” 

“Come on, Lee, I’m getting insecure over here,” David replied, rolling his eyes.

He was clearly joking, but Lee remembered just how insecure David had been at the start of their relationship and the mood sobered. “I love you,” Lee said softly, sincerely. David ducked his head, blushing in the face of Lee’s intensity. “I love you,” Lee repeated, kissing David on the cheek. “I love you,” he said again, kissing David’s growing smile. “Love you,” he singsonged, kissing David’s other cheek and breaking the sombre mood.

“Oh, be quiet, you ridiculous man,” David attempted to complain through his smile, grabbing the back of Lee’s neck and pulling him in for a proper kiss.

When they separated, Lee ducked in for another brief kiss before he repeated “Love you,” smirking and dancing out of the way as David attempted to thwack him over the head.

“I think I’ve got the message by now, you great sap,” David informed him, mock irritation clearly spoiled by his delighted grin and the way he instantly pulled Lee back in.

“If I’m the sap, then why are you smiling quite so widely every time I say it?” Lee asked.

“Oh… shut up,” David muttered, dragging Lee in for another kiss. He didn’t know why he was so happy; he had known - or at least hoped - that Lee loved him. They’d been together for just over two years now, and living together for over a year of that. Those three words shouldn’t make such a difference, and yet they did. Lee loved him. Lee _loved_ him. Lee loved _him_. With all his quirks, all his flaws - and he knew there were a lot - Lee was in love with him. He grinned so widely it became impossible to carry on the kiss.

“Something amusing?” Lee asked, smiling back at him.

“You love me,” David said simply, blushing as Lee just stared at him.

“Yeah,” Lee said softly. “I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that pure fluff! Again, this was later than I initially wanted to post, but work and preparing for university has kept me very busy over the last few months. I'm incredibly impressed by anyone with a full time job who manages to keep up with fandom, I pretty much found it impossible!
> 
> I'd love any prompts for new David/Lee fics - in this 'verse or not - as I'm hoping to start writing more now I've got more time on my hands. Which is possibly not the way I should be approaching university. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, and hopefully the next fic in this 'verse will be posted sooner rather than later! (It should be the tea/coffee stomach fic, and any expansion on that prompt would be welcome.)
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is very welcome :) (Especially if it's about endings and/or titles, you have no idea just how close this was to being called 'David has a face.' So close.)


End file.
